Derniers instants
by Niila
Summary: Elle voulait passer un dernier moment en sa compagnie. House & Cuddy


Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois et demi que Cuddy avait appris qu'elle avait un cancer en phase terminale

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois et demi que Cuddy avait appris qu'elle avait un cancer en phase terminale. Aucun traitement, les docteurs n'avait pas prit la peine de commencer une chimio. Quatre mois et demi qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Personne expecté House. Elle avait réussi à se confier à lui. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait pensé d'eux, ils éprouvaient une sympathie, une admiration, du respect l'un envers l'autre. Elle s'était confiée à lui, sa famille n'était pas au courant, ses collègues ne l'étaient pas non plus, même pas Wilson ou Cameron, Chase ou Foreman. Il lui restait à présent moins de 3 mois à vivre. Les jours étaient comptés. Trois mois qu'elle passa en compagnie de House. Il avait changé radicalement d'attitude. Il s'en occupait à n'importe quel moment. Cuddy ne voulait rien laisser paraître, elle continua son boulot de directrice, s'absentant de temps à autre afin de se reposer. Durant ces trois mois, Lisa & Greg, s'étaient rapprochés, on aurait dit un vrai couple si ce cancer n'était pas là. Cuddy avait préféré passer chaque soirée qu'il lui restait avec House. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre avant que la mort ne vienne prendre celle qu'il aime. Les trois mois étaient passés, la mort accordait encore quelques jours à Lisa. Un soir, elle était rentrée chez elle, s'asseyant à une table, elle commença à rédiger une lettre.

Mon Amour,

La fin est proche et je veux te dire quelques petites choses…

Ces derniers mois ont été magnifiques en ta compagnie, j'ai profité de chaque instant que la vie m'accordait encore un peu. Les avoir passé avec toi, m'a rendu le sourire malgré ce cancer. Je te remercie pour tout ça, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Ces derniers temps je n'ai cessé de repenser à notre vie. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés à la fac, tes jeux de séduction, tous ces moments de complicités et bien sûr cette nuit. La nuit, Ma première nuit d'amour avec un homme. Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? Un moment de plus à jamais gravé. Tu dois sûrement croire que je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir laissée seule quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, mais quand on aime, on pardonne, je n'ai jamais su t'en vouloir. Après s'être perdu, je t'ai engagé, nos chamailleries quotidiennes, ton obstination avec tes foutues biopsies, tes entrées fracassantes dans mon bureau, faire tout pour esquiver tes consultations, des moments inoubliables, mon travail aurait été bien ennuyant sans toi. Tout ça pour dire que tu es la fierté de mon hôpital. Tu es MA fierté.

Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses aller après mon départ. Ne sombre pas dans le mauvais côté. Je veux que tu avances, avoir la tête haute. Ne regrette aucun instant. Fais de ta vie une vie heureuse. Je ne veux pas te voir triste. Je veux voir ton magnifique sourire sur ton visage. Je veillerai sur toi de là haut. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu resteras toujours le grand docteur ; beau, marrant, surprenant, sexy que j'ai toujours connu.

Tu occuperas toujours la plus grande partie de mon cœur.

Je t'aime,

Lisa.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Cuddy plia la lettre et le mit dans une enveloppe où elle y inscrivit « Greg House ». Quelques minutes après, elle partit dans la salle de bain afin d'y pendre une douche. Une fois fini, elle composa le numéro de portable de House.

« Allo ?

Greg ? Tu sais venir ?

Lisa ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Rien, rien ne t'inquiète pas.

J'arrive tout de suite. »

House était inquiet de cet appel. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et quitta son bureau le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivé, il entra chez elle et l'appela :

Lisa, ou es-tu ?

Dans la chambre.

House la vit couchée sur le lit, il enleva sa veste sans traîner et vint se place à ses côtes, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Serre moi fort. Je crois que c'est le début de mon voyage.

Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça, tu ne vas pas me quitter maintenant.

Je t'ai laisser une lettre sur la table, je veux que tu la lises quand je serai partie. (elle lui passa une main sur joue, le caressant)

Lisa, ce n'est pas des adieux que je veux entendre !

Shhht (ils se regardaient, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre) Je ne veux pas te voir triste.

Et moi je ne veux pas que tu partes. Pas maintenant.

Je ne pars pas, je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Pour seule réponse il lui déposa un tendre baiser.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, Greg.

Je t'aime aussi… (il la regarda fixement) Garde moi une place au chaud, là-haut. Je te rejoindrai.

Greg, ne m'accompagne pas. Profite de la vie.

Shhht, tais-toi. Ma vie n'a plus de sens sans toi. »

Lisa sentait tout doucement qu'elle partait, elle caressa ses cheveux poivre et sel et profitait de ses yeux bleus une dernière fois. House l'embrassa, leurs langues se rencontraient, ils profitaient de cet instant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle ne répondait plus à son baiser. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Lisa Cuddy s'était éteinte ce jeudi 26 à 22 H 36.

« Je t'aime. Attend moi, j'arrive bientôt… »

House était toujours enlacé à Cuddy une heure après son dernier souffle. Il ne voulait pas se détacher d'elle. Il pleurait silencieusement. Il prit enfin son courage à deux mains, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres bleutées et appela Wilson.

Deux jours plus tard les funérailles du Dr Cuddy avaient eues lieu. House était resté muet tout ce temps, se renfermant sur lui-même. N'acceptant aucune conversation, il avait la lettre, que Lisa lui avait laissée, toujours avec lui. Il avait dû la lire plus de 100 fois. Le lendemain des funérailles, tout le monde était de retour au travail. Pas de cas pendant la journée, il était à présent 17 H 00 quand House se décida de rentrer chez lui. S'arrêtant devant la table des diagnostics, il avait observé son équipe un instant et leur prononça un « Au revoir ». House se dirigea à présent vers le bureau de Wilson. Il entra, sans prononcer un mot, enlaça Wilson qui se trouvait debout devant lui. Leur étreinte terminée il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

« House, tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?

Non ça va pas la peine. Au revoir Wilson. »

Il était trop tard pour que l'oncologiste réponde, House était déjà dans l'ascenseur.

Assis sur son canapé, House buvait un coup de whisky, avala une vicodin, whisky, vicodin, whisky, vicodin… Et ainsi de suite pendant plus de vingt minutes. Tombé par terre, son souffle devint de plus en plus anarchique jusqu'au point de disparaître. Il était à présent parti rejoindre Lisa.

Le lendemain après-midi, sans nouvelles, Wilson était passé chez House. Il l'avait retrouvé par terre. Overdose de vicodin plus de l'alcool. Cette fois il ne s'était pas raté. L'oncologiste avait trouvé une lettre à côté de son meilleur ami.

Wilson,

Ne m'en veux pas, je pars la rejoindre. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Prends soin de toi.

House.

Dans le cimetière de la ville de Princeton, on pouvait voir deux tombes, l'une à côté de l'autre, celle de Lisa Cuddy et de Gregory House. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

A tout jamais...

FIN


End file.
